1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controllable measuring apparatus and measuring system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a remote controllable measuring apparatus and measuring system capable of being linked to a mobile terminal such as a smart phone or a tablet PC (personal computer).
2. Description of Related Art
With various kinds of measuring apparatuses, such as a surface texture measuring apparatus (shape measuring apparatus) or a coordinate measuring apparatus, there may be a desire for assistance from a remote location, such as when an on-site worker overseas is unused to a method for measuring a new product, or troubleshooting is required, for example.
In such cases, information provided only via telephone is insufficient. Therefore, moving image transmission/receiving for checking a measurement environment from a remote location is required between an environment capable of connecting to the Internet and an environment in which a connection is made on a Virtual Private Network (VPN) or the like for security reasons and a measuring apparatus control PC is directly controlled by a method such as remote desktop. In addition, dedicated personnel capable of manipulating the moving image transmission/receiving must be present at both locations. However, the system architecture requires a great deal of cost and training.
An example of a technology for remote controlling a measuring apparatus is given in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H10-339630, for example, for a remote control apparatus capable, using TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) transmissions, of communicating with a host computer connected to a control apparatus controlling a measuring apparatus located in a measuring chamber.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-186066 describes a measuring apparatus system able to e-mail a control terminal and a measuring apparatus, the measuring apparatus system transferring data through the e-mail between instruments including the control terminal and the measuring apparatus, which are connected to a network.
Further, Japanese Publication of PCT International Application No. 2013-517504 mentions connecting a measuring apparatus and a smart phone to transfer data.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H07-318565 describes an audio input/output-ready analysis apparatus that is able to receive voice instructions from an exterior and to send output to the exterior via voice.
However, in the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H10-339630, an installation range is limited by cables in the case of a wired LAN (Local Area Network). In the case of a wireless LAN, installation can be performed at a greater distance than with the wired LAN, but an ideal environment is required for stable communication, i.e., an environment where there are no obstacles or obstructions, or an environment where the effect of noise is limited. Furthermore, in a case where a connection is made to the Internet from outside a company, separation from the company's internal LAN must be maintained for security reasons, requiring a significant investment to construct a safe system.
In the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-186066, e-mail is routed through a server of a communications company or an e-mail service provider, so there is a large time lag, which is unsuitable for applications requiring near real-time communication. In addition, in a case requiring synchronous control, there is an increase in an exchange of messages with the e-mail server in order to achieve synchronization, and processing time may increase.
Further, Japanese Publication of PCT International Application No. 2013-517504 describes only data transfer and does not address remote control.
Moreover, the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H07-318565 requires an operator be near the apparatus.